


Making the Cut

by JustFetching



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFetching/pseuds/JustFetching
Summary: Yuuri is developing an unhealthy relationship with food to stay on the intercollegiate figure skating team. This story shows how he copes with his anxiety and eating disorder.This is a college au where the ages of almost everyone are completely different from the show. Also this story contains major triggers for graphic depictions of an eating disorder. Please be warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic depictions of an eating disorder. Please do not read if you feel like this subject will adversely affect you or your recovery.
> 
> Also, this story was not beta-ed so excuse my mistakes.

Yuuri watched his hands fiddle with a loose thread on the sleeve of his old high school sweater and tried to ignore the lump in his throat. He just finished a slice of pepperoni, sausage, and onion pizza. He could still taste the pork, thick with grease on his lips. The acidity of the tomato sauce coated his mouth. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten it. The team went out for the usual celebratory meal after the competition. This time, their coach, Yakov Feltsman, chose to go to a pizza joint.

Usually, Yuuri would have ordered something like a salad or a light meat and vegetable dish. After all, he was an athlete and was trying to eat healthy. Before Yuuri could look at the menu, his teammates were arguing over pizza toppings. Yuuri tried to say he wasn’t in the mood for pizza, but Phichit, his roommate, told him to just enjoy the free food. Yuuri tried to order a side salad, but his teammates booed him, drawing the eyes of everyone in the restaurant for making so much noise. They actually booed him for trying to be healthy and eat a somewhat balanced meal. In order to stop their shouts, Yuuri told the waitress to forget about it. The Japanese student sighed to himself and made an agreement with his stomach to only eat two slices of pizza, three at the most.

It had been a while since the team all got together to do something other than practice. Yuuri looked around at all the hungry faces and lingered on one. Across the table sat a gray-haired man, currently on his fourth slice of pizza. The Russian looked like he could be in a commercial with his glossy hair, piercing blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and pale skin. Yuuri could see the shine of the grease on his lips and around his mouth. Viktor was the only person who could still look sexy with orange pizza stains painted across his face.

Then, Viktor looked up from his plate of calories, and right into the eyes of Yuuri. He raised a gray eyebrow at the man across the table, completely unaware of how sexy said gesture was. Yuuri felt his face go hot, and pointed at his lips. Viktor understood the message, licked his lips, and winked at the man across the table. Yuuri felt as if the entire room went up in flames by the way his cheeks burned. One look from Viktor Nikiforov had the ability to light up Yuuri’s whole world.

“Why are you so red?” Phichit asked with a knowing glance, poking the Japanese man’s face with a soiled finger. The Thai man was sitting beside Yuuri and watched the whole exchange.

Yuuri slapped it away, and exclaimed, “It’s the alcohol. Your face is just as red.” It was a lie. A small dusting of pink graced his roommate’s cheeks, but Phichit didn’t know that. The Thai man simply huffed in defeat. Yuuri took a small sip of his vodka soda in triumph. He hummed, as the liquor warmed his throat. Usually, Yuuri got a beer or a vodka cranberry, but those had too many sugary carbs. On this new diet, he consumed less caloric drinks. This time, he tried a vodka that Viktor recommended, and the drink was a lot smoother. The man clearly knew his liquor.

“Guys,” Viktor shouted a little too loudly at the table. “Save some for Yuuri! He’s only had one slice.” Yuuri froze as he sipped his seltzer water and vodka. A blush spread to his neck, and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. He felt the eyes of everyone at the table on him.

“Yuuri? Why do you eat so slow?” said Yuri Plisetsky. “Just take what you want, and we’ll eat the rest.” Yuuri put one slice on his plate. “Sorry guys, I’m actually not that hungry,” he lied. He could feel his stomach groan in protest. As Yuuri put the ridiculed slice on his plate, he heard another one hit the ceramic dish.

“Just in case you get really hungry. You shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach. Are you trying to lose more weight? Your body must appreciate the carbs after the competition earlier,” he heard Viktor say, the slightest bit of concern breaking through his Russian accent. Yuuri barely heard Viktor because his eyes were fixated on the two grease bombs on his plate. Even though the tall Russian meant it in a joking way, Yuuri could feel his cheeks go hot at the comment. The younger man decided to wear a sweater to hide his body, not to bring attention to it. He brought his arms around himself and thought of a way to get rid of the calories on his plate.

Yuuri could put one of the slices in a napkin, but the grease would soak the thin paper material within seconds, exposing his secret to everyone. On second thought, he could break it up into little pieces, and mush it together to make it look like he ate more, but Phichit was sitting beside him. Yuuri tried that method on his roommate before, and the Thai man was severely offended. According to Phichit, he cooked the food with love, and Yuuri chose to play with it instead of eat it. The Japanese man still felt bad about the incident. Phichit’s meal was excellent, but Yuuri had run out of calories that day. Eventually, Yuuri came to a decision. He had no other choice, but to eat the greasy, messy pile of bread on his plate.

“Yuuri, eat your pizza while it’s still hot or hot-ish,” Phichit doted, ripping the other man out of his thoughts. Yuuri's roommate acted like his mother, constantly checking to see if Yuuri ate or slept enough, despite the fact that Yuuri was older than the Thai man. Again, the Japanese student could feel the eyes of everyone at the table burning holes in to his skin.

“If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it,” offered Yuri. The blonde’s pale fingers reached for a slice on Yuuri’s plate. Viktor slapped his hand away, “You have already eaten four slices, Yurio. Keep it up, and you’ll turn into a little поросенок (piggy),” he said giving the younger blonde a teasing smile. 

“I’m young, I won’t get fat like you if I eat this,” said the Russian freshman. “Doesn’t your metabolism slow down around thirty?”

“Who is thirty?” the twenty-four year old graduate student asked, deeply offended. Viktor glared at Yuri playfully, but Yuuri saw his Adam’s apple twitching in annoyance. “I supposed there are benefits to looking like you’re in middle school. It’s too bad you can’t taste how good this vodka is,” said the elder putting the freshman in a tight headlock. The whole table laughed. Yuri turned red, and hollered something back at Viktor in Russian. The younger Russian mumbled about ridiculous American drinking laws.

Yuuri picked up a slice of his pizza. It dauntingly looked back at him. He took his napkin and blotted the pizza watching it soak up all the grease. He could feel the eyes of his teammates once again. Yuuri contemplated just eating the toppings, but he didn’t want to bring more attention to himself. So, he took the slice and brought it to his lips. His mouth opened, and he took the tiniest bite.

The hardest part about pizza was the bread. It was heavy, mushy, and left Yuuri feeling bloated. Bread was also Yuuri’s greatest weakness. The crust was perfectly light and chewy, with a slight crispiness. It tasted like heaven. Fresh mozzarella, the perfect mix of ooey and gooey, stretched in melted strings when he took a bite of it. The meat was well seasoned, and the vegetables were cooked just right. His stomach lurched in appreciation as he savored the bite in his mouth and swallowed. The taste of garlic and oregano lingered. Yuuri took a sip of water. Then, the raven-haired student took another bite followed by another sip of water. Over time, Yuuri acted normal, talking and laughing with his teammates, almost enjoying his carbs. 

Yuuri stared down at his plate to see he devoured all of his pizza. He looked between his empty plate and the two mostly uneaten pizzas that were still on the table. One was a barbecue pizza topped with beef brisket, barbecue sauce, and onions. The other was a chicken pesto pizza with grilled chicken, fresh tomatoes, mushrooms, feta, and pesto. In a moment of weakness, Yuuri took a slice of both. Then, he ordered another drink. This time, he got a long island ice tea with enough sugar to give him a toothache. Eventually, an hour, 5 slices of pizza, and a lot of sugary alcohol had passed by.

Yuuri felt the dreaded fullness come, remembering his diet. Every time he breathed, he could feel the tightness and small bubbles of nausea from eating too much. He tried to talk with his teammates and ignore his racing thoughts of diet infidelity. After all, how could Yuuri lose weight if he did not follow his diet and ate so many carbs in one session? Yuuri did expect for the team to go out for dinner after the competition, but he had blown through almost three times the calories he budgeted for the meal. If Yuuri didn’t stick to his new routine, he would gain the weight back. A lapse in his diet or exercise regime would ruin all of his hard work since he put weight on so easily.

Yuuri ignored his teammate’s banter as his mind lingered over the past hour's activities. He couldn’t think about anything else. Every time his hand touched his stomach, he thought about what the pizza would do to his body. His moment of weakness filled him with anxiety. First his knee started to bounce. Then, his skin felt tight and itchy. Then, came the cycling. If Yuuri didn’t eat better, he would gain weight. If he gained weight, he wouldn’t be able to do well in competitions. If his performance suffered, he would fail the next audition for the intercollegiate figure skating team again.

The memory of failure brought back a brand new wave of emotions. When Yuuri started college, he put on the freshmen fifteen and then some. With encouragement from their residential advisor, Jean Jacques Leroy or JJ, he and Phichit tried out. Yuuri had a lot of problems getting height on his jumps, and completely blew his try out. Phichit made the team the spring semester of their freshman year. Over the summer, Yuuri worked hard to practice and lose weight so that he could be in top condition to make the team. This was his third semester on the team, and it was his favorite part of college. The Japanese man loved to skate, and didn’t think he would have the opportunity to do so at university. It was one of his only outlets as a business major.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do. The Japanese man drained his Long Island and the complimentary glass of water. Then, he started his performance. He casually started to rub his eyes every fifteen seconds. After three minutes, he blinked vigorously. Yuri was the first to notice.

“Katsudon, why are you blinking like that? Did some of that crappy hair gel get into your eyes?” he asked rudely. “The booze is really making you sweat.”

Yuuri gave an exasperated sigh at the younger Russian skater. He was preparing an equally rude quip when JJ piped up, “Are your contacts bothering you?” Yuuri stopped blinking for a minute to look at JJ. For a second, he almost saw spec of worry cloud his indigo eyes. The raven-haired man hid the smallest smile.

“Yuuri doesn’t wear contacts. Maybe his eyes are straining without his glasses,” Viktor stated factually before Yuuri could respond. “Now that the tournament is over, why aren’t you wearing them?”

“Oh, actually I do wear contacts. I think I’m going to take them out, and wear my glasses, “Yuuri answered, getting up from the table. A small tint bloomed across Viktor’s cheeks and the man looked down towards the floor. Phichit, JJ, Viktor, and even Yakov offered to go with him, but Yuuri told them to stay and continue with the fun.

The raven-haired student went out to the van Yakov rented from the university and pulled out his contact solution and eye drops. Then, he walked back through the restaurant and into the bathroom with a brisk yet calm pace. As soon as he entered, he sighed in relief to see that the pizza joint’s restroom was empty. Then, he grabbed a massive handful of cheap brown paper towels from the dispenser. Next, Yuuri went into the stall, locked the door, and took off the ill-fitting sweater along with the t-shirt he had underneath. Thoroughly, he put a few paper towels on the ground and around the rim of the toilet. He kneeled over the toilet with his knees touching the paper towels. Yuuri put one hand on the toilet seat. The other hand went toward his mouth. 

He curled his tongue upward and pushed it against the roof of his mouth to make room and allow his middle finger inside. When the appendage got to the back of his throat, Yuuri pressed hard against the soft, squishy, wet flesh. He could feel his stomach lurch violently and his throat expand. Yuuri felt his mouth water and spit into the toilet. He deep throated his finger again. This time he felt something travel up his esophagus, creating a slight burning sensation in his chest. A small bit of beige goo fell from his mouth into the toilet. His finger went back into his mouth, and more food came up. Yuuri could taste the sausage and pepperoni like a lingering burp. 

Every time he made himself through up, regurgitated food came out in larger quantities. Soon, the vomit was coming out so violently, some of it splashed out of the toilet and up towards Yuuri’s face. The Japanese man’s nose was running, and a long strand of mucus hovered over the toilet. Yuuri started to dry heave, but he refused to let it end the session. At this point, beads of sweat littered his forehead, and strands of hair hung loosely in front of his face. Looking into the toilet at the regurgitated swirl of reds and beiges, he sucked his stomach in and out a bit. Then, he placed his finger back into his mouth.

“Yuuri are you okay?”

The man in question froze. He didn’t hear the door open or anyone walk in. Ten minutes had passed since Yuuri left the table. He didn’t know how long the other person had been standing there. The light Russian accent made his heart race in fear and embarrassment as different situations overwhelmed his brain. It was one thing for Phichit to find him throwing up, but Viktor was different. Viktor had come to check on him. Viktor, the man who could land a quadruple axle in his sleep. Viktor, the graduate student, who won hearts all over campus. Viktor who probably never gave his weight a second thought. Viktor, the beautiful Russian that Yuuri was completely infatuated with.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri breathed, trying to mask the hoarseness of his voice. He grabbed a wet wipe out of his wallet and cleaned the vomit on his face and chest. Yuuri took some toilet paper and blew his nose. Then, he flushed down everything and put his t-shirt and sweater back on. After stretching his legs, he opened the door and thought of a good explanation, prepared for the worst.

The gray-haired man sat on the counter, long legs stretched out as if he belonged there. His arms were crossed, and one of his hands rested on his chin. His pointer finger ran across his pink lips. The grad student looked at the floor, eyebrows knitted together, and Yuuri could see his jaw clench and unclench, as if the older man were chewing on his cheek. Even when Viktor was deep in thought, he looked like a magazine ad.

Yuuri sniffled, and the gray haired man came to life, hopping off the counter with wide eyes. “Are you okay?” Viktor asked again. “Were you throwing up?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri mumbled. He avoided eye contact with Viktor, and looked at the mirror. He could see where the smallest spec of vomit had landed in his disheveled hair. His cheeks, neck, and ears were red. But the worst were his puffy eyes. Little tears had gathered in the corners, and the whites were bloodshot. It looked as though he had been crying. “I think I drank too much on an empty stomach. Afterwards, I ate all that pizza and drank more. It was just too much.”

“Do you feel better now?” the grad student asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri stated, truthfully. His stomach felt empty. The full feeling was gone. The anxiety he experienced through the entirety of the meal left his body with the partially digested food. He felt lighter and relieved. The pizza was gone, and Viktor seemed to believe the lie. The Japanese man took some cold water and splashed his face, hoping to reduce the puffiness. With each frigid rush, Yuuri felt his heart rate slow down. His throat burned a little bit, but the hallow feeling in his stomach was worth it. He started to gargle water to wash his mouth out.

Yuuri smooth his hair back and looked at the man leaning against the counter. “You didn’t have to check on me,” Yuuri said with a small smile. “I really am fine.”

“Everyone at the table was getting really worried. We saw you come back in and go to the bathroom, but you were in here for a while. Phichit was going to go in, but I offered instead. He was pretty drunk.”

The smallest burst of happiness burst through as he realized that Viktor chose to come. He thought Phichit would have burst in the door first. A tiny part of him hoped JJ would come to look for him, but Yuuri knew the absurdity of that expectation. Still, Yuuri expected to see JJ before Viktor. Until today, the blonde haired man had never really said anything to Yuuri besides the occasional greeting or small talk. Even at dinner, Yuuri was surprised that Viktor mentioned his glasses because he didn’t think the older man payed that much attention to him.

“What about your eyes? You stopped blinking,” the grad student noted as Yuuri gargled and rinsed out his mouth. “Where are your glasses?”

Yuuri choked on the water. He coughed and sputtered. “Oh, I just decided to use some contact solution and rinse them out,” he lied trying to compose himself. “I think they just got dry from wearing them for so long. Plus, my glasses are buried in my duffel.” 

“Such a shame. Your glasses really compliment your face,” Viktor acknowledged. “Not that you look bad without them.” Yuuri felt his heart beat faster at the words but tried his hardest to keep his composure.

He grinned, “Just don’t tell Phichit that I threw up. He is always making fun of me for being a lightweight.”

The two of them laughed. Yuuri gave himself a final glance in the mirror, and walked toward the door.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor asked as he walked toward the younger man. “Can I? Would you..?” Yuuri froze and looked at him expectantly, but Viktor just stood still midsentence. The two men stood in silence as the Viktor’s unspoken words and something else hung in the air.

Yuuri tried to read Viktor’s face and found nothing but hesitation and nervousness. It was as if Yuuri walked in on Viktor throwing up in the bathroom. After five seconds, Viktor’s face changed, and he smiled as if the awkward silence never happened.

“Sorry, I think I’m a bit drunk. Do you want some gum?” he asked. The taller man didn’t look drunk, but Yuuri didn’t question him. The Japanese student accepted the offer and thanked Viktor. Then, the two men left the bathroom.  


* * *

Yuuri didn’t remember the ride back to campus. When they got back to the table, everyone was ready to leave. His exhausted teammates did not question him. The fatigue from the day’s competition and the bathroom incident hit Yuuri as soon as he sat down in the van. The Japanese student slept the entirety of three hour trip. He woke up with his head on something a lot comfier than the carpet of the seat. His pillow also smelled really good, like lavender and sandalwood. He wanted to rub his face into the pillow, but somebody was shaking his shoulder.

“Yuuri, get off Viktor. It’s time to go home,” Phichit groaned as he pulled on Yuuri’s arm. Slowly, the Japanese man stirred. Pale cerulean eyes bored into his when Yuuri looked up. Viktor’s face was so close. The Japanese student could see the curl of the other man’s eyelashes and a dimple hidden in the amused smirk.

“Yuuri, get your drunk ass up or I will leave you here,” Phichit’s voice rang, startling Yuuri. At this point, the alcohol had worn off, leaving a tired cranky roommate. The Japanese man whipped his head toward his friend, and grumbled, “I’m up. Stop yelling.” Reluctantly, Yuuri sat up, wincing at the loss of heat from Viktor. A rush of cool Michigan air hit Yuuri as Phichit opened the door. One of Viktor’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling Yuuri further into him. It would have felt nice if Yuuri didn’t feel so nervous to be next to the man.

“It’s okay Phichit. Yuuri can come home with me. I’m sure Makkachin would love some company, “Viktor teased winking at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed, “That’s okay. I want to sleep in my bed, but I’ll have to take you up on the offer next time.” The man had already seen Yuuri post puking session. Judging by the wet spot on Viktor’s shoulder, the darker haired student drooled on the Russian’s coat. “Thanks for letting me use your shoulder Viktor. I owe you one,” Yuuri said giving Viktor a meaningful look. Since they left the bathroom, Viktor never mentioned the incident in the bathroom.

The gray-haired man nodded, “Don’t mention it.” He smiled, forming little wrinkles in the corner of his mouth and eyes. If Viktor’s smile grew more genuine, Yuuri might have melted into the floor. “I’m always happy to lend a shoulder,” he hinted at Yuuri.

“Do you need a ride? Since Chris didn’t come, how are you going to get home?” Phichit asked. Viktor’s roommate, Christophe Giacometti, also competed on the intercollegiate skating team. He could not attend the competition because it fell on the same date he presented his research at a symposium. Although the team enjoyed figure skating, school always came first.

Viktor looked around, and Yuuri saw a slight pink tint his cheeks. “I actually forgot about to arrange something. I will gladly take a ride home if it’s not too much trouble.”

Slowly, the trio piled their bags into Phichit’s mid-size SUV. They drove in silence for a minute. “Yuuri, your performance was spectacular,” Viktor exclaimed, breaking the quiet. “You have improved so much. If you stuck that landing on your quads, you probably would have placed.”

Yuuri felt an overwhelming sense of pride bubble in his chest. “Thank you so much Viktor. That means a lot coming from you,” Yuuri blurted out a little too enthusiastically. It wasn’t a secret that Viktor was an extremely talented figure skater. He and Yuri represented Russia in the junior grand prix before college. Viktor even competed a bit in the grand prix during his undergrad career, but eventually it became too much. So, the Russian quit. The club was honored to have him.

Yuuri could see a pained expression cross Viktor’s face. He sat in the same position as in the bathroom, arms crossed, hand cupped under his. Then, he shook his head and said, “Your step sequence is great by the way. I think that you are going to go far this season.” His tone sounded a lot more cheerful than his expression. “Phichit your program was great, too. I really love the music you picked.”

Phichit thanked Viktor, and complimented the Russian back . Eventually, they approached Viktor’s apartment. Yuuri was surprised to see that it was only a ten minute walk from his and Phichit’s place. The two men watched as Viktor approached the door to his house. The grad student reached into his pocket for his keys. Then, he frantically searched his other coat pocket and pants. Frantically, he walked over to the car, opened the rear passenger door, and checked the back seat. Yuuri heard the jingle of keys followed by a sigh of relief. “Thank you again for the ride, Phichit. It’s a good thing you all didn’t drive off with my keys,” the man laughed. Again, Viktor approached the door to his apartment. Then, he stopped and made his way back to the car. Yuuri rolled his window down, letting in the brisk nighttime air. 

“Did you leave something else Viktor?” he asked. 

“Yes,” the tall man replied, leaning into the car. Yuuri reveled again in the scent of Viktor’s cologne. 

“I forgot to mention this. After seeing your performance today, I really want to design a short program for you for the next competition. You have a lot of potential, and I think you could win.” Then, the gray haired man ran back to his apartment, and unlocked the door. Yuuri could hear a barking noise before Phichit rolled the window back up. The Japanese man remained silent, his mouth formed in a silent “O”.


	2. A Different Kind of Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri mulls over the day's events and makes some tough decisions.

Phichit and Yuuri rode in silence during the short trip home from Viktor’s apartment. Before Phichit could turn off the car, Yuuri hopped out, gathered his bags, and scurried into their two-bedroom apartment despite his pounding headache. The older roommate went straight to his room, throwing things haphazardly on the floor. Then, the man laid on his bed like a starfish with a deep sigh as his mind started to race, preparing for the onslaught of emotions. Yuuri would definitely have trouble sleeping tonight.

His ears caught the sound of running water, a relaxing diversion from the hum of his mind. Phichit, “the best roommate ever” as the Thai man liked to call himself, was filling up the tub in their shared bathroom. The smallest smile graced Yuuri’s lips as he started to take off his university track suit in a whir of whistling fabric. With a grunt, he shed his sparkly figure skating costume that was hidden under the suit and freed his body from the tight outfit. Yuuri walked to the already steamy bathroom in his boxers. As the hot water ran, he looked in the cabinet for his usual bath ingredients. Carefully, Yuuri added a cup of Epsom salts followed by a lavender and jasmine bath bomb. He watched the water turn a slight lilac color. Then, the Japanese man peeled off his underwear and got in.

The water was hot, but bearable as Yuuri slowly sank down in the water. His eyes closed and the familiar feeling of home tingled his chest, seeping into heavy bones tired from the day’s events. It reminded him of soaking in the onsen in Hasetsu a little. The tiny bathtub in his apartment still couldn’t compare to the actual thing. The Epsom salts were doing their job, and Yuuri could feel some of the tension and stress flow out of his body after a couple minutes. The throbbing in his head settled to a dull ache, and the lavender and jasmine calmed him for some reason. He used the bath bomb all the time, but today it felt different. The smell reminded him of something or someone. 

_Viktor._

The Russian man flashed in his mind, sending waves of heat throughout Yuuri’s face. The relaxation period had ended as quickly as it came. After leaving Viktor’s apartment, the Japanese man wasn’t sure how to feel. His mind started to cycle on the way home. First, he felt a huge burst of excitement. Viktor, a gifted figure skater, wanted to design a short program for Yuuri. Usually, Lilia Baranovskaya, a retired ballerina from the area, designed the short programs for the skaters. Viktor was the only skater on the intercollegiate team that designed his own programs. The gray haired man had never choreographed anything for another skater. Yuuri would be the first.

The thought of Yuuri being the first anything bought a feeling of giddiness and passion followed by heaping hiccups of dread and humiliation. The dark-haired man loved to skate, but he thought of his skills as slightly above amateur. Sure, he could do a step routine and land a few jumps, but there were so many other talented skaters on the team. Yuri Plisetsky could do salchows around Yuuri. Chris, Viktor's roommate, was also quite talented. Viktor was a lot closer with the other two men than him. Plus, Yuuri had only been the team for two semesters. Other skaters on the team deserved Viktor’s expertise more.

Also, Yuuri could embarrass himself and ruin his only outlet outside of classes. Just because he could compete on an intercollegiate team didn’t mean he could keep up with Viktor. As soon as the grad student started working with Yuuri, the older man would realize he was wasting his time. Yuuri’s jumps needed a lot of work, and he didn't want Viktor to keep changing the program to fit Yuuri's limited skill level.

Chewing on his lip, Yuuri thought of declining Viktor’s offer. He admired the Russian and didn’t want to disappoint him. Yuuri wondered if the proposition crossed the older man’s mind before that night. He thought of the awkward silence in the bathroom and how nervous Viktor looked. The gray-haired man was tall, handsome, smart, talented, and so many other words Yuuri wanted to say. It was hard to believe that Viktor felt nervous to talk to him when Yuuri grew giddy every time the older man looked in direction. The younger man wasn’t sure he could confidently decline Viktor’s offer and see disappointment or worse, relief.

In the bathroom, Viktor said he was drunk, but Yuuri thought he seemed sober. The older man could have still been drunk when Phichit dropped him off. Maybe, the idea just popped into Viktor’s head. The gray-haired man may even regret it the next day. The thought of Viktor revoking his offer made Yuuri’s breath hitch. A childhood dream had the potential to become a reality. The Japanese man closed his eyes, took a breath and waited for his heartbeat to slow back down.

Finally, Yuuri thought about the possibility of spending more time with his idol. The younger man was getting a once in a lifetime opportunity to work with Viktor one-on-one and pick his brain about figure skating. Yuuri tried to be confident, and outgoing, but he never mustered up the courage to actually talk to Viktor besides practice since Yuuri was infatuated with the older man.

During Viktor’s professional career, Yuuri became an even bigger fan of figure skating. Seeing the Russian move across the ice motivated Yuuri to cultivate his own figure skating skills. In high school, he even competed on a figure skating team in a nearby city. Yuuri almost thought about competing in the junior grand prix, but he didn’t even qualify. So, the Japanese man decided to just be a diehard fan who skated as a hobby. When the darker haired man joined the figure skating team, he had no idea that Victor Nikiforov, three time Grand Prix champion, competed on an amateur intercollegiate figure skating team in Detroit, Michigan.

A loud knock on the door pulled Yuuri out of his thoughts.

“Yuuri, I really need to get the competition stank off. You’ve been in there for an hour,“ Phichit begged through the door. “Please take a shower and get out.”  
The man in the bathtub felt guilty. Phichit worked just as hard at the competition today, and he deserved to take a bath.

“I’ll be out in 10 minutes,” Yuuri said getting up and unplugging the tub. He turned on the shower, pushed Viktor to the back of his mind, and washed away the day’s events. After his shower, he put on some boxer briefs, and laid on his bed.

Sometimes, Yuuri wished he weren’t such a good student. He finished all of his homework before the competition so that he could enjoy his Sunday. Without any obligations to distract him, the younger man could not take his mind of Viktor. The Japanese student scrolled through various forms of social media, and now he was trying to catch up on some television. No matter what he did, Viktor was always lingering at the edge of his mind. Eventually, Yuuri turned off the tv and started to scratch his brain again about with Viktor.

Apparently, Phichit couldn’t hold it in anymore. The Thai man came barreling into the room. “OMG, Yuuri, a short program? A short program by Viktor Nikiforov, the living legend, Junior Grand Prix winner, is making you a short program,” Phichit exclaimed, hugging his friend with his tan damp body.

Yuuri squealed, and yelled at his roommate, “You are still wet? Get off of me and my bed, Phichit!”

“This is payback for leaving a ring around the tub,” Phichit yelled back with an evil glint in his eye.

“You are the one that ran the bath for me,” Yuuri accused jokingly. “So, this is really your fault.” Phichit had talked to Yuuri before about leaving a ring in the tub for his long baths.

“I guess that’s what I get for trying to do something nice for you,” Phichit sighed dramatically with his hand over his heart. He let go of Yuuri and sat up cross-legged. “But let’s not get off topic. You know why I came in here, Katsuki.”

Yuuri sighed concession, ready for the onslaught.

During the car ride back from Viktor’s, Yuuri could see Phichit fidgeting in the driver’s seat. The Japanese man was surprised that Phichit hadn’t chased after him when they got back. When Phichit started to run the bath, Yuuri knew his roommate’s plan. The pair had lived together since freshman year in the living-learning community dorm for International students. Yuuri was a shy person, and he thought living at the dorm would help him make friends at an overwhelmingly large university in a strange country. Yuuri’s thoughtful planning led him to meet his best friend, Phichit Chulanont. 

The two of them clicked instantly. The Thai man’s bubbly personality bulldozed through Yuuri and his anxiety. In addition, Yuuri was the voice of reason that kept Phichit grounded, and didn’t judge him for it (too much). Together, the pair formed a lasting friendship, choosing to move off campus together.

Since Phichit had known Yuuri for such a long time, the Thai man understood the Japanese man better than anyone. He recognized the signs of when Yuuri’s anxiety was at a high. More importantly, Phichit knew how to handle Yuuri’s anxiety, grounding the business student, and pulling him out of the funk. Phichit chose to be quiet in the car and run a bath because he wanted to allow Yuuri to think about it alone first.

After all, Yuuri couldn’t just make decision. He had to scrutinize it first, evaluating every single scenario and reaction that could possibly happen. If Phichit demanded an immediate answer, he would only add more stress to his friend, plunging Yuuri further into his emotions. By giving Yuuri a bit of time to think about it, Phichit could talk to him about it without upsetting him.

For the thousandth time, Yuuri appreciated having a friend like Phichit who understood him and his anxiety. He knew it took a lot of self-control for Phichit to wait so long before mentioning the exchange with Viktor. Although Yuuri acted annoyed, he was happy that Phichit had decided to come into his room. The Japanese man was actually waiting for Phichit to get out of the shower so they could talk about it. Yuuri got so trapped into his thoughts, he didn’t hear water stop.

“I thought about it Phichit, and I honestly don’t know,” Yuuri sighed. “I kind of want to decline his offer.” The Japanese man looked down at his comforter and fiddled with a loose thread.

“Oh Yuuri,” the other man whined sympathetically. Yuuri could feel the bed move as his roommate left the room. Within seconds, the bed moved, and Yuuri looked up.

“Yuuri, you can’t just dismiss this so quickly,” Phichit sighed, now standing up.

“I know. I know,” Yuuri responded. The younger man left the room and returned quickly with cans in hand.

“Sit up and drink,” Phichit ordered shoving a cold beer into Yuuri’s hand.

The older roommate sat up without taking the beer. “Phichit, it’s late. I don’t feel like drinking again.”

“It’s 11 o’clock on a Saturday night. The bars and clubs are probably just getting crowded,” Phichit stated rolling his eyes. “Plus, a drink will help you talk about this in a calm way. I can already feel you getting worked up over this.”

Yuuri sighed, again. He didn’t want the beer, but Phichit was right. The business student put the beer on his nightstand and went to the kitchen. A minute later, Yuuri reentered his room with a glass of his current usual, vodka soda.

Phichit looked at the glass with a scrunched up face. “I don’t know why you drink that. It just tastes like watered down vodka.”

“It’s not my favorite, but it’s low calorie, low sugar, and low carb. It’s the best option.”

“It’s not like you are going to lose your six pack by drinking one beer. You’re going to run off the calories from this in the morning and then some,” Phichit joked, smiling with his pearly white teeth. His smiled dimmed as his face grew more seriously. Yuuri felt his pulse quicken as he watched worry bloom across Phichit’s face.

“I have been meaning to ask you…” Phichit mumbled looking away from his friend. Yuuri’s panic deepened at his roommate’s hesitance. 

“Have you lost more weight? I noticed in the locker room that you look thin, but when I jumped on you… you felt like bones and muscle. Even your ass is bony, and Yuuri you know your ass is your best quality,” Phichit joked, trying to mask the seriousness of his question.

“Yeah, I’ve lost another five pounds,” Yuuri admitted. Phichit’s face transitioned from worry to shock.

“Yuuri, you’re an athlete. I know you gained a bit of weight over the summer, but we all did. It’s the off season. Yakov’s conditioning whipped everyone into shape. You really don’t need this diet, and you don’t need to lose weight,” Phichit pleaded, voice slightly raised. Then, the Thai man smiled at Yuuri. “I’m just saying. You looked good before, and you look good now. I know you are just trying to be healthier, but don’t take it overboard.”

Yuuri patted the man’s knee and nodded. Phichit flashed the dimmest smile. Yuuri felt guilty when he thought about what happened in the bathroom at the pizza restaurant. If Viktor hadn't propositioned him, Phichit would've asked about it. Yuuri hoped that Phichit never found out about his unhealthy relationship was with food.

“So, why don’t you want to work with Viktor?” Phichit asked changing the subject, now that he said his piece.

“You know I want to work with Viktor, but I just can’t.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’m just not good enough. I barely made senior level. I feel like I performed my routine well, but it was no match for Yuri's or Viktor’s or JJ’s. I am not good enough to work with Viktor.”

“First of all, don’t downplay senior level. I have been on the team longer, and I failed the test once before. You got it on your first try. Second of all, you have stood out this semester and improved greatly. Even Viktor Nikiforov thinks you have potential. He thinks you can do it.”

“Yes, but look at Yuri. Did you see his jumps?”

“Viktor can teach you jumps.”

“Yeah, but...”

“Is that the only reason that you don’t want to do it?”

“Of course not Phichit.”

“Okay, next worry.”

“Don’t you think that Yuri or JJ or literally anyone else on the team would be better suited to be trained by Viktor?”

“Yuri and JJ are assholes. Yuri is at least a cute loveable one though. JJ is just trash,” Phichit said bitterly.

The Thai man hated their old residential advisor or RA. The Thai man thought the Canadian was out to get him. Phichit has always been a big partier, and Yuuri dragged his roommate’s drunk ass home on many occasions. The RA would always hide in the most unusual places like the stairwell or the elevator or Phichit and Yuuri’s door. The Thai man knew thought he was a stalker and trying to sabotage Phichit's good name. Yuuri laughed at the man’s disdain for their old RA. Then, he prepared himself to tell his roommate one of the biggest reasons why he cannot work with Viktor.

“Phichit, I can’t be that close to Viktor. I can’t work with him,” he pleaded again.

“Why is that?”

“Because I like him.”  


Why wouldn’t you want an excuse to get closer to the man you are practically in love with?”

“What if I make a fool out of myself? It’ll be hard to keep up with him and try not to act weird around him. He’s just so beautiful. As a teen, I felt myself in awe whenever I watched him skate. What if he thinks I’m weird because I stare at him like an idiot?”

“Yuuri what if he likes you too? Or at the least wants to be your friend as much as you do his?”

“Don’t say things like that.”

“He could. We know he’s gay,” Phichit said with a little smile.

Yuuri remembered Chris talking about a brief period where he and Viktor dated, deciding they would be better off as friends.

“Yeah, but-, “ Yuuri started to say, but Phichit cut him off again.  


“He has no reason to dislike you. He said himself that you are talented, you have potential, and you could win. Plus, you are attractive with a six pack and a great ass,” Phichit stated factually.

Yuuri was unfathomed by his friend talking about him this way. The two were close, and if they weren’t such great friends or Yuuri wasn’t so obsessed with Viktor, the two could have dated. Right now, they were sitting on Yuuri’s bed in just their boxers drinking, and both of them were completely comfortable.

“So now that we have talked about why you should say no, what are the pros,” Phichit asked.

“Phichitttt,” Yuuri grumbled.

“Although you don’t want to admit, they exist. Now, say it, Katsudon,” he ordered completely unphased by Yuuri’s whining.

“Well, I would get to improve my skills, and get more one-on-one time,” he mumbled.

“Wow, what a great point Yuuri. After all, you are one of the fastest improving players on the team,” Phichit said overenthusiastically. “Please tell me more reasons why you shouldn’t let this once in a lifetime opportunity go to waste.”

“Yuuri glared at him over his vodka, partly from the bitterness, mostly because he didn’t like the sarcasm he was getting from his roommate."

“Well, I would get to work with Viktor,” Yuuri said smiling to himself.

““Why would you like to work with Viktor,” Phichit asked knowingly.

“He’s really talented, and he knows a lot about figure skating. And…” Yuuri trailed off.

“And what?”

“And, I have a crush on Viktor,” the Japanese man admitted, cheeks burning from liquor and embarrassment.

“Actually, you are infatuated,” Phichit deadpanned, pointing to a poster of the grad student back in his grand prix days.< /p>

Yuuri lay back on the bed in frustration. He really wanted to skate with Viktor, but the thought of it made him so nervous. Right now was one of the many times Yuuri wished that he were normal or just more like Phichit. If the Thai man got the offer, he would have gotten out of the car, hugged the man exclaiming his gratitude, and accepted the offer right on the spot.

Unfortunately, Yuuri was himself. He had to overanalyze the possibility of working with Viktor. He had to come up with reasons on why it wouldn’t work out. He had to think of every possible way it could go wrong to a point where the mere prospect of working with Viktor scared Yuuri more than it excited him.

The business student was so afraid of putting himself out there that he limited himself. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his crush or upset his teammates. Yuuri sighed as he let his anxiety cloud his brain. All of a sudden, he was hit by a wave of hunger.

When they got back from the competition, the Japanese man was hungry. At first Yuuri tried to ignore it, but it had only grown into a deep ravenous. The hungriness was making him a lot more anxious than usual. He could feel himself getting a bit lightheaded and dizzy.

Yuuri’s “diet” was the other biggest reason why he didn’t want to work with Viktor. Yuuri had been stressing himself about keeping in shape and eating the right foods. It was starting to take a toll when added with his usual anxiety. The Japanese man didn’t think he could keep up the diet and work with Viktor. For a brief moment, Yuuri thought of quitting his diet. His minded started to race. If Yuuri quit his diet, he would get fat, disappointing Viktor, Phichit, Yakov, and wasting Viktor’s generosity. Then, everyone would probably hate him, and he would have to quit the team.

The more Yuuri’s mind cycled, he felt an overwhelming mixture of fear and dread swirl with his hunger. A heavy ache bloomed across his chest like something was sitting on it. He tried to take deep breaths, but he was choking on the air. His breathing was super rapid as his eyes watered.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said soothingly, wrapping the Japanese man in a tight embrace from behind. Yuuri focused on the skin-to- skin contact and warmth and forced himself to take deep breaths despite how much his chest hurt. He hand shook as it clutched his chest.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to do it,” Phichit whispered in his ear. “Not if it makes you feel this way.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything because it hurt to open his mouth. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down. The last time Yuuri had a panic attack was when they were freshmen and Yuuri didn’t make the intercollegiate figure skating team. He didn’t expect Phichit to allow Yuuri to give up like this. Then, he felt Phichit’s rapid heartbeat against his back, and felt how scared his roommate was. Phichit was the person that found Yuuri during his first panic attack. He had to go and get JJ to calm Yuuri down. The incident had traumatized both students

The two of them sat there for a minute clutching each other. When Yuuri felt like he was okay, he let go of Phichit and looked at him with sad eyes.

“I guess I will just say no. I’ll tell Viktor," the older student whispered as hot tears ran down his face. Within minutes, he started sobbing. Phichit wrapped his arm around him, and pulled both of them down on the bed. The younger roommate held his friend, and Yuuri cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

Despite the events of Saturday night, Yuuri’s week was off to a good start. His Sunday was carefree because he finished all of the upcoming week’s homework before the competition. On Monday, a class got cancelled, so he was done for the day at twelve. The dark haired man also didn’t have any Tuesday classes. Yuuri was contemplating what to do with his abundance of free time on Monday afternoon until he got a text.

Now, it was Tuesday morning, and Yuuri had woken up to a tickling sensation on his shoulder. With sleepy eyes, the younger man rolled over, feeling a very familiar soreness in his lower back. He looked at the blue-eyed man lying next to him.“Can I help you with something?” Yuuri asked with a knowing glance toward the covers. He could see the slightest bump in the plaid sheets.

“Hmm? What on earth do you mean?” the stranger inquired with a dramatic gasp. He looked up at Yuuri with dark wide eyes, biting his lip in mock innocence. The Japanese man acknowledged his morning wood twitching in his pants, and turned away with red cheeks. The other man simply smiled in triumph.

Yuuri was not going to let him win. In a rush, he pulled the covers back and climbed on top of the tanned body. Their bare erections made contact, sending a moan rumbling deep in the back of Yuuri’s throat. The other man was silently smirking, but Yuuri could see his Adam’s apple twitch. The Japanese man leaned close and captured teasing lips in a deep kiss. It started out rough with Yuuri crashing his lips against him. Then, the tan man forced his tongue in his mouth within seconds. Quick to cave, Yuuri didn’t hesitate to let his lover take control.

Their arrangement had implied roles. Yuuri chose to bottom last night because it was what they had done before. As much as the Japanese man wanted to take control, he didn’t trust the other man’s reaction. Sex and figure skating were usually the two things Yuuri could do with confidence. Right now, it was just sex after Saturday night’s encounter with Viktor. Since then, Yuuri avoided figure skating and any contact with the Russian grad student.

_Viktor. ___

____

For a second, Yuuri saw gray hair and pale skin as he imagined the person he wished were underneath him. Then, he pushed all his worries to the back of his mind. A firm hand massaged his scalp, tender yet forceful as it took hold of his hair. Another was on his back, snaking toward his ass. The man pulled away, gave a soft bite to Yuuri lips, and softly pressed theirs together. It felt intimate compared to the kiss earlier. A tongue wasn’t asking for permission into Yuuri’s mouth, and it had a lingering gentleness. It was almost as if they were a couple or dating. Yuuri felt a small hiccup surface at the thought of dating. Of walking into the dorm with nonchalance instead of sneaking in. He wouldn’t have to wait on a text or invitation to come over. A person that he wouldn’t have to hide from Phichit or his other teammates. The smallest smile twitched across his lips.

The other man must have also felt the intimacy of the moment. The kiss ended abruptly in a gasp of breaths and moans as the two rocked their hips together. The darker-haired man felt pleasure and pain at the loss of closeness. The two of them could never have a relationship for many reasons.

Yuuri shimmied down the tanned bodied, admiring all of the toned muscles flexing under skin. When Yuuri got to the “v” of the man’s hips, he kissed the skin. Then, he bit his lip, and opened his eyes wide. With a raised eyebrow, he looked right into the dark blue eyes staring at him with pure lust.

“Can I help you with something,” he purred. He then blew on the tip of the erect member mere inches away from his face.

The smallest whine bubbled up from the other man. At this point, his cock was throbbing, Yuuri could feel the slightest bit of heat pulsing from it. A small bead of precum bubbled up from the head. The Japanese man licked it, swallowing the bitter, salty liquid. He looked up at the man one more time. The blue eyes were focused on him, like a cat chases his prey. The man was completely still, anxiously waiting for the show to start.

So, Yuuri pursed his lips, curling them over his teeth. Then he took the other man as far Yuuri could go. A thigh trembled under his grasp. His acquaintance wasn’t as responsive as him in bed. Yuuri enjoyed pushing his buttons and getting a reaction. He pulled off a bit and used his hand to spread the saliva over the full length. Then, he sucked, stroking the member at the base.

Yuuri looked up at him, and thought of his next move. He especially enjoyed giving this person blow jobs. It was only thing he could do to get an unguarded reaction. Yuuri could see the way his lover’s lips pursed, and eyes squeezed shut in ecstatic agony. He could see each twitch of his Adam’s apple and the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing quickened. On his knees, Yuuri could see everything, and he loved watching his temporary companion fall apart.

In an effort to garner a reaction, his hand reached down and massaged the other man’s balls. Then, Yuuri took him all the way down as far as he could. He could see the muscles of the other man’s stomach clench faster. With a smirk, the Japanese swallowed on the cock in his mouth, ignoring the burning in his throat from the weekend’s events.

“Fuck,” whispered than tan man. At this point, he was biting his lips, and a small worry line graced his forehead. Yuuri pulled off in a rush. The lighter haired man sat there breathless, with his eyes wide open. He whined at the loss of contact, the loudest noise he made throughout the session. Yuuri smirked as he watched him gather himself. When his lover made noises like this, it turned Yuuri on and wanted him to take control more. The Japanese man wanted to tie him up and tease him. He wanted to make him moan. Yuuri briefly wondered what it would be like to have a more responsive partner. Light blue eyes flashed in his mind.

A hand grasped thick dark hair, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts. The feeling went straight to Yuuri cock as his head was nudged back toward the other man’s lap. Yuuri sucked on his balls as his hand lightly stroked. That seemed to please the other man who sighed gently. The Japanese man then licked a line down the cock until he reached the tip. Slowly, he took three inches in his mouth. He sucked, moving his tongue around and stroking. Again, he took the member as far as it could go. Yuuri hallowed his cheeks and deep throated again. A deep moan rumbled from the man above him as Yuuri’s felt course hair tickle his nose. The praise went straight to Yuuri’s cock. The Japanese man moaned and swallowed.

“Fuck,” the man above him growled.

Then, Yuuri felt the cock in his mouth pulse. He pulled off and grabbed the base, but it was too late. Hot liquid coated his tongue and splashed onto his lips and chin. Yuuri sighed in annoyance. He enjoyed playing with the other man, but now the fun was over.

All of a sudden, Yuuri remembered his own needs. He woke up slightly aroused, but he was hard now. Now that the other man came, it was his turn

“My turn now, buddy,” he said wiping his mouth with the sheet. He sat up and started to crawl back onto the other man’s lap. A hand snaked toward his ass and squeezed. Yuuri closed his eyes as the other man started to kiss his chest, biting his nipples. He heard the pop of a cap and the squirt of an almost empty tube of lube.

The younger student shivered when a cold fingertip touched his hole. It pushed in easily as he was still a bit loose from last night. Yuuri hummed quietly, anticipating what was to come. Another finger joined the first, and they scissored together. A low moan rumbled in the back of the business student’s throat.

Knock Knock.

“Hey JJ, some dude is passed out in the hallway,” a voice yelled from the other side.

The two men in the room separated. JJ began spraying air freshener while Yuuri pulled back the covers to hide the wet spot on the bed. Another session of knocks banged through the door.

“Just a second,” the RA sighed, as if he were half asleep. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. 

“Okay, hurry. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn’t really budge,” urged his resident.

Yuuri scurried into the bathroom as JJ opened the door.

“What time is it and what’s going on?” whined the Canadian in a faux sleepy voice. “JJ needs his beauty sleep.”

Jean Jacques Leroy, Yuuri’s former RA exited his room and went out into the hallway. Yuuri exited the bathroom when the voices faded. He sat on JJ’s bed, and looked at his phone to see that it was nine o’clock. Phichit had been studying really hard at the library for an exam, so he wouldn’t wonder where his roommate was. Yuuri read the news on his phone for a little while. Then, he checked his social media, watching friends enjoy Margarita Monday as if they didn’t have class tomorrow. He was watching a video of Phichit sleeping in the library when he got a text.

**Received** : Hey, Yuuri! It’s Viktor from ICFG team! Are you free today?

Yuuri’s stared at his phone in panic. He had forgotten about the grad student until now.

**Sent** : Yes, why?

Before, Yuuri could properly scrutinize his response, his phone vibrated, again.

**Received** : I’m great! I was wondering if we could meet at BT’s later. We can talk about your short program.

Black & Tan was a coffee shop right off campus. He could walk there from JJ’s dorm. The Japanese student felt his heart race with nervousness at the possibility of meeting with his idol, but Yuuri had to do this. He had to give Viktor his answer. Although Yuuri felt a feeling of intense dread at refusing Viktor, he knew it was the best choice for everyone.

**Sent** : Sure, I can be there in an hour. 

Yuuri was meeting with Viktor one-on-one for the first, and probably the last time. The Japanese man needed time to shower and wash the morning and night’s events off of him. He had brought extra clothes so that he wouldn’t leave the dorm looking and smelling like he just had sex. Luckily, the dorm was suite style, so JJ had his own shower. As the business student got ready, he thought of what he would say as he met with his Viktor, his idol, his crush, and fellow teammate.

Then, his stomach growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. Ya'll are the besttt! I never expected to get that much feedback. Sorry for the errors in the first chapter. I tried to proofread this one better.
> 
> Also, please give me some ideas for everyone's major. I have Yuuri's and I have an idea for Viktor. Everyone else is kind of up in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought it would be cool to come up with a college au where Victor is a grad student and Yuuri is in undergrad. I have lot of other ideas about other characters. The characters aren't competing in the grand prix, but through an intercollegiate figure skating team. I did a lot of research, but if you see any mistakes, please message me.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Last note: this is rated explicit due to graphic depictions of an eating disorder, but later on there will be sexual content


End file.
